dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Revival
126 Years after the death of Omega Shenron, Goran, the 19 year old hybrid saiyan has a big surprise when he learns that his legendary great great grandfather is the ultimate Goku. Suddenly, the earth is attacked by the Reu Race, a group of alien fighters looking to conquer the universe. Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr and Goran fight the Reu Race but fail to defeat them. Up in the heavens, a shocked Goku decides to travel back to earth to defend it once again from new stronger trouble. Goku regroups with the rest of the Z-warriors. Reu Saga The Reu saga is the starting saga in the anime and manga. This saga contains the fights of Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr and Goran Vs. Lars and Loon, Goku Vs. Vegeta, Gogeta Jr. Vs. Lars, Gogeta Jr. Vs. Loon, Goran Vs. Froste, Goten (SSJ3) Vs. Froste, Goku Vs. Reu, Goku (SSJ4) Vs. Reu, Goku (SSJ5) Vs. Reu. Note: Most of this saga is about Goku training the younger generation until he discovers that they're not strong enough yet to defend earth from such strong beings. Features in this saga: Super Saiyan 5 for the first time. Gogeta Jr. for the first time Goran (SSJ) Goten (SSJ3) Goku and the others get revived through the supreme kai, King Yamma wants the z-fighters to stay on earth to defend from upcoming events as he has learned a mystical being has been travelling around the universe reviving old enemies and revealing new stronger enemies. Also the evil gods have been unleashed. Return of the Majin Saga This saga contains the return of a special majin, Kid Buu who was regenerated by a mysterious figure that has been watching through history and has given the Majin new power. It is said that Kid Buu absorbed the mysterious figure during the energy process. Kid Buu arrives on earth searching for the one who killed him. Instead, Kid Buu stumbles upon Vegeta Jr. who is then absorbed by Kid Buu. Kid Buu gains even more power and finally senses Goku's energy but is stopped Piccolo who fights Kid Buu. Only to be defeated and once again absorbed. Vegeta finds Kid Buu and transforms into Super Saiyan 5, Vegeta fights with Kid Buu and is winning until Kid Buu uses his signature move: Big Bang Cannon (adapted from the absorbed Piccolo and Vegeta Jr.) which knocks Vegeta unconscious and he changes back to normal which gives Kid Buu the chance to absorb him aswell. Kid Buu transforms into Saiyan Buu which develops the power to activate the Super Saiyan abilities. Goku learns about their fate from King Kai who then tells Goku that he is not strong enough to stop him. Through 120 years of training, Goku has found new techniques taught to him from various warriors who have kept their body. Goku has learnt a three-way fusion that can work with an astonishing power level between the three warriors. Goku decides he needs Gohan, Goten and Trunks to use the three-way fusion. Then they should be strong enough to defeat Ultimate Buu in SSJ3 Gohenks. The fusion takes place by linking hands in a triangle formation. All power levels must be the same, then they must all power up and as they do they need to say fusion for the process to work. Gohenks is formed. A very powerful being that is capable of abliterating any foe but only lasts for 5 minutes before it wears off. Gohenks transforms into super saiyan 3 and spars with Goku (SSJ5). Goku is beaten in a matter of seconds by Gohenk's speed with fast and powerful hits. Gohan, Goten and Trunks track down Ultimate Buu in a nearby town absorbing all the life. They fuse just before they confront Ultimate Buu. Gohenks transforms Super Saiyan 3 and fights with Ultimate Buu. Defeating Buu easily but Buu cannot be beaten when he transforms into Super Saiyan 5 using Vegeta's powers. Gohenks converts back to Gohan, Goten and Trunks and are nearly killed by Buu who is interrupted by the military. Meanwhile Goku is training Goran and Goku Jr on kami's lookout, teaching them how to use their power but is interrupted by Ultimate Buu. Goku changes into Super Saiyan 5 and fights Buu. Ultimate Buu suddenly uses loses his absorbations when Vegeta frees Piccolo and Vegeta Jr inside Buu's body. Goku uses an Ultimate Kamehameha wave which blasts through Buu allowing the others to escape. Gohan and the others return to see an injured Buu but Buu is not finished yet. Vegeta didn't see another being inside Buu's body but somehow he has kept a different power to himself. Buu unleashes a massive energy strike that blasts Vegeta into high atmosphere. Goku delivers a powerful blow to Buu which makes Buu mad and transforms. Buu transforms into a very powerful majin being similar to Super Buu but taller and much much stronger. Somehow Buu has learnt how to transform his body due to rage and anger. The new Buu uses a special ball which makes Goku lose his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 5. Buu then uses that ball on the whole of Kame's Lookout and everyone loses their abilities to transform. Buu has become the strongest once again and defeats Goku in an instant. Vegeta returns, enraged by the fact that he has defeaten everyone on the lookout, Vegeta chases after Buu and fights him and ends up killing him shortly after. As Vegeta destroyed Buu with a powerful Big Bang Blast. the special energy that Buu let out on the others went on Vegeta aswell. This seemed to be the plan of the mysterious figure all a long that appears during Buu's demise who falls along with Buu. Sagas After: Villains from Hell Saga: includes a fight between Goku and Frieza (not super saiyan) Special episodes: (most important ones) Goran goes Ape The Ultimate Hybrid Cluster of Saiyans Frieza's Transformation Goku's finishing blow Back to Hell '''Battle of the Gods Saga: '''Includes Bills, Super Saiyan God Saiyans and the return of Super Saiyans Special Episodes: Bills Vs. Goku Arcan the God of Hell Goran Vs. Arcan Goku's Achievement The Return of the Fallen Prince Father and Son Bond The Remaining Warriors Goku Vs. Arcan Hey Shenron! '''The Final Saga: '''Features The Mysterious Figure (Dominas), Super Saiyan 6, Gohan's Ultimate Power, Gogeta (SSJ6), Vegito. Special Episodes: Dominas The Ultimate Saiyan Vegito Returns! The Unstoppable Barrier A changed Gohan Goran's Fate Gogeta Vs. Dominas Goran's Might Goodbye Everyone! '''Super Saiyan 5 & 6: '''Is an advanced version of Super Saiyan 4 but the saiyan gains a shining silver hair style and super saiyan 6 is a mix between super saiyan 5 and super saiyan 3 as the saiyan gains longer hair and even more power. Category:Fan Fiction